Les ninjas des airs
by Chromiie
Summary: Une situation coince Shikamaru pendant la guerre (UA) .


L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Les ninjas des airs 

Un monstre gigantesque avait fait son apparition sur le champs de bataille de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. De nombreux shinobis de toutes les divisions s'étaient précipités en direction de cette créature. Il ne touchait pas le sol ce qui le rendait invulnérable à toutes les techniques et personne ne savait comment le battre. Même les génies qu'étaient Shikaku et Shikamaru Nara ne trouvaient pas de plans pour réussir , et cette situation bloquait tout le monde. Naruto s'était proposé mais le chef de la quatrième division, Shikamaru lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Le fils Nara était en colère contre lui-même, lui qui avait toujours une centaine de plans en avance ne trouvait rien, ce monstre qui était posté à quelques mètres d'eux immobile pour l'instant, était trop haut pour être atteint par des humains dont les plus grands ne mesuraient que deux mètres. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, et en particulier celui de sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe, cette même mission qui avait failli coûter la vie de ses amis Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba et Uzumaki Naruto. S'ils étaient encore en vie ce n'était pas grâce à lui mais à la fratrie du Sable , qui en tant qu'alliés de Konohagakure étaient venus à leur rescousse. Lui-même avait été sauvé par l'aînée de la fratrie, la kunoichi redoutée du sable :Temari. Il s'était juré de devenir meilleur pour les protéger ,et pourtant aujourd'hui il était impuissant. Il sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son épaule gauche et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« -Tu vas y arriver Shikamaru, je sais que tu va trouver la meilleure idée possible, lui assura Choji.

La confiance de son meilleur ami le réconfortait, il avait raison, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il était le plus apte à sortir de cette situation et n'avait qu'à se concentrer.

-Hinata-san, Neji-san, pouvez-vous utiliser votre byakugan et voir où se situe son point faible ?, demanda-t-il .

Les deux cousins se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en guise de confirmation. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien le sens de l'ordre du génie, mais ils s'exécutèrent.

-Pas de doute, le point le plus faible est sous son cou, l'informèrent-ils tout en vérifiant n'avoir rien manqué.

Il hocha positivement la tête et les remercia, cela était toujours une information utile. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était pratiquement irréalisable, personne ne pouvait parvenir à son niveau, et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'il se pose...

-Je m'en charge, déclara un shinobi resté silencieux jusqu' à présent.

-Que comptes-tu faire Deidara-san ?, demanda Shikamaru étonné de cette annonce.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire supérieur, pour une fois qu'il battait le génie il fallait en profiter, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

-Aurais-tu par hasard oublié que je peux voler. Je suis le seul ninja ici qui puisse l'affronter, je vais utiliser un de mes oiseaux en argiles et m'en occuper, expliqua-t-il.

-Il a raison, lui seul en a la capacité, avec Sai-san, mais celui-ci n'est pas là, ajouta Choji.

Son meilleur ami dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison, cette option était la seule qu'ils avaient et qui avait une chance de fonctionner...Seulement le fait d'envoyer le shinobi seul face à ce grand oiseau ne l'enchantait guère, sans autres shinobis pour l'accompagner les risques d'échec étaient multipliés par trois. Il eut envie de fumer pour se détendre et envisager une manière d'améliorer le plan du blond, mais encore une fois rien ne lui venait.

-Je vais avec lui , s'exclama une voix fière et déterminée.

-Temari, l'apostrophèrent ses frères.

Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée que leur grande sœur aille jouer les héroïnes dans les airs, elle n'avait pas à faire ça. Elle soupira, elle se doutait qu'ils s'y opposeraient, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ils étaient en pleine guerre, elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais si son sacrifice faisait avancer les choses alors elle était prête à le faire.

-Il ne peut pas y aller tout seul, et je suis la meilleure utilisatrice de futon toutes divisions réunies, maîtriser le vent dans les airs et plus que recommandé. De plus, si je tombais et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de me rattraper mon éventail ralentirait ma chute, poursuivit-elle.

Elle marquait un point, il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour la contredire. Shikamaru valida cette idée. Il faisait encore nuit et le monstre ne les voyait pas, c'était le moment d'en profiter. Une fois l'autorisation reçue, Deidara créa un oiseau géant sur lequel ils montèrent tous les deux.

-Nous allons l'éloigner d'ici, ainsi lors de sa chute il ne tuera personne, les informa l'artiste avant de décoller.

Ils s'envolèrent rapidement dans les airs, et il fut bientôt impossible pour les ninjas de les suivre du regard. Seuls Hinata et Neji , les renseignaient sur la position des blonds.

-Tu vas voler au-dessus de lui , et je me laisserai tomber sur son dos, pendant ce temps tu le distrairas, cela me laissera la possibilité de lui trancher la gorge, indiqua-t-elle.

Il fit comme elle le lui avait ordonné, et l'ayant vu atterrir sur le dos de l'oiseau, fonça devant lui pour l'emmener loin des ninjas restés au sol,et pour qu'elle puisse agir. Pour elle, cela n'était pas évident, elle rampa jusqu'au cou de l'animal et essaya de le lui couper avec un kunai , mais il bougeait beaucoup, et le vent était très fort à cette hauteur, menaçant de l'emporter à chaque souffle. Elle s'accrochait aux plumes comme à sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Shikamaru devait être récompensé de sa confiance. Deidara ne pouvait pas l'aider, il fonçait le plus vite qu'il pouvait et n'avait pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle finit par réussir à empoigner la gorge de l'animal et trancha vite et net, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de réagir. Il poussa un cri de douleur, qui résonna sur des kilomètres. Satisfaite de voir le sang couler, elle se releva, mais pas assez vite, et le monstre commença sa descente l'entraînant avec lui. Elle pu ouvrir son éventail géant, mais le loupa de peu ,elle fonçait droit sur le sol , lorsqu'elle senti bientôt sous ses fesses une matière qu'elle reconnu.

-Bravo , et merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour voyager en toute sécurité, plaisanta-t-il.

-Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, conduis-nous jusqu'à lui , je veux vérifier s'il est bien mort.

Une fois de plus il obéit, et ils se posèrent sur le sol où reposait le cadavre du monstre. Elle s'approcha lentement et confirma qu'il était décédé. Le jour commençait à se lever et c'est là qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient très loin du camp. Le désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient était dangereux la journée, et la dépouille allait attirer les insectes voleurs de chakra de la zone. Ils redécollèrent aussitôt, fiers d'eux.

-On va rester dans les livres d'histoire , supposa-t-il content.

-Dis plutôt que ce qui te ravis c'est d'avoir réussi là où Shikamaru a échoué, devina-t-elle.

-Oui aussi, le gros bébé a encore des progrès à faire comme stratège militaire, dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

Pour toute réponse elle le frappa à l'épaule. Les garçons et leur égo restaient un mystère, heureusement pour elle qu'elle était une fille. Cependant elle devait avouer qu'il disait vrai, leurs actions avaient débloqué la situation et sauvé des centaines de vies, ils méritaient bien leur nom dans un livre.


End file.
